In recent years, development of semiconductor devices which send and receive data wirelessly has been extensively advanced. Such semiconductor devices are referred to as IC chips, IC tags, RF chips, RF tags, wireless chips, wireless tags, electronic chips, electronic tags, wireless processors, wireless memories, or the like (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-20665).
Some of such semiconductor devices include antennas, storage elements, and transistors. The antenna is provided to receive an electric wave and the storage element is provided to store some kind of information. The transistor is provided as an element for constituting a part of a logic circuit which controls operation of the antenna, the storage element, and the like.